¡ESTA VEZ ES PARA SIEMPRE LILY!
by Diluz
Summary: ...Lily y James estuvieron juntos pero él la trató como una más de sus conquistas, tiempo despues se da cuenta que no puede vivir sin ella, que la ama, pero Lily ya no quiere nada con él... al menos eso dice. James hará de todo para recuperarla
1. Lily, yo te amo

Hola!

Sé que dije que escribiría de esta pareja más adelante, pero la trama me vino como un flash y no pude... tuve que escribirlo porque me salía solo... lo malo es que no sé cuando siga esa imaginación que fluyo... espero que sea pronto para seguir el fic, claro si les gusta.

Bien es un Lily&James, es una de mis parejas favoritas y es la primera vez que escribo de ellos... espero que les guste

besos

**Diluz**

_ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sólo la trama..._

* * *

- No Potter – repetía por enésima vez una pelirroja – ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar – el tono que usaba era de completo resentimiento, pero era lo que sentía por él

- Lily, por favor – suplicó el chico de cabello azabache - ¿De qué manera tengo que pedirte que me escuches?

- De ninguna manera Potter – dijo indiferente la pelirroja - ¿es qué tienes tanta arrogancia en tu cabeza que no te alcanza para entender que no tengo nada que escucharte?

- Es que no es así Lily – respondió James impaciente, mientras se revolvía su cabello – si tengo muchas cosas que decirte

- En todo caso Potter – quiso mirarlo a los ojos, pero sabía que serían su perdición, se levanto del sillón en el que estaba leyendo un libro – para que entiendas mejor, yo no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme – sin hacer caso a los llamados de James, caminó hacia las escaleras de su cuarto, antes de subir el primer peldaño recordó algo que debía decirle, volteó, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos – otra cosa Potter, no te metas en mi vida, si te olvidas soy una persona libre y puedo salir con quien desee – terminó la frase y volteó a subir el primer peldaño hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando llegó agradeció a Merlín que ninguna de sus compañeras estén ahí, fue corriendo hacia su cama y se echó a llorar, lloro tanto que ya no tenías más lágrimas para seguir haciéndolo, mucho menos fuerza.

Cerró los doseles de su cama y siguió maldiciéndose por ser una tonta y seguir enamorada de ese tipo que le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

_Y bueno… ¿Quieren saber la historia?... sí deberán pensar Lily Evans eres un desgraciada ¿Cómo vas a tratar así a James Potter?... en realidad senterían pena por mí… sí, pensé que el me amaba como cualquier otra tonta que terminó a sus pies, pero no, él jugó conmigo, yo de verdad me enamoré de él… tengo que aceptarlo es muy guapo y esas gafas redondas que usa lo hacen ver como un niño inocente (aunque de inocente no tiene ni un cabello) y a la vez travieso, era detallista, sí odio admitirlo, pero era perfecto._

_Pero no nos vayamos a otra parte, la razón por la que les cuento mi historia es para que comprendan que, aunque tengo 17 años, amar es doloroso y más si juegan con tus sentimientos. Claro, él viene a querer hablar conmigo, ¡ahora! ¡Recién ahora! Sí y lo peor es no a pedir unas verdaderas disculpas (está bien se disculpo, pero como si fuera una pared) ¡no! Viene a decirme que se ha dado cuenta que en verdad me ama, que no debió dejarme y muchas cosas más que lo único que hacen es daño, ¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Es qué acaso no le vasto con tenerme una vez a sus pies? ¡No se da cuenta que me hace daño! No, que se va a dar cuenta el egocéntrico de James Potter, cuyo ego es más grande que la cancha de Quidditch, no él sólo piensa en él y no en que me está ilusionando… sí, lo hace, porque a veces… si, culpa de mi retorcida mente, pero a veces pienso que habla con la verdad… ¡Basta Lily! No vas a caer otra vez, no otra vez, ¡No vas a dejar que James Potter juegue otra vez contigo! _

_En fin, les contare desde él principio, desde que dejé de pensar que prefería salir con él calamar gigante, antes que con él. _

_Todo comenzó después de las fiestas(Navidad y Año Nuevo) de nuestro sexto ciclo…_

_

* * *

_En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, desde que la pelirroja subió a su cuarto, James Potter se sentaba en un sillón abatido, su buen amigo Sirius Black, que había escuchado la pelea desde la mesa de ajedrez, se fue a sentar junto a él, a esperar que se tranquilice y le hable.

- No puede ser Canuto – dijo el de cabello revoltoso – la perdí, soy el idiota más grande del mundo, ella jamás me escuchará – se paró rápidamente y golpeó la pared más cercana – la perdí, ya no me ama.

- Calma Cornamenta – respondió su amigo pelinegro que se había parado al costado de James – talvez lo mejor es que tu también te olvides de ella… ya sabes sales con alguna chica y se te pasa… ¿Qué te parece este fin de semana en Hogsmade?

- ¡Es que no entiendes Canuto! – gritó enfurecido el chico de gafas, los pocos alumnos que estaban ahí se voltearon a verlo por eso tuvo que bajar la voz – yo la amo, jamás estuve enamorado de nadie hasta que… la perdí… yo tengo la culpa… yo yo yo yo yo soy el idiota más grande del mundo – salió de la Sala Común con una lagrima bajando por su mejilla, lloraba de furia por ser el idiota número uno de Hogwarts, más que Snape.

Necesitaba estar solo y sabía que su hermano del alma lo entendería, jamás pensó enamorarse, no, él solo deseaba salir con cuanta chica pudiera, ser reconocido por todas las bromas que hacía junto a su grupo, los merodeadores, hacer gritar a su casa de la emoción en cada partido de Quidditch, ser uno de los más guapos y codiciados del colegio… era lo único que tenía en su cabeza hasta que se encapricho con una pelirroja de su casa y de su año, era muy hermosa, inteligente, muy agradable (al menos con los demás)… sí, ella era Lily Evans, era la primera chica que se había negado a salir con él y eso le molestaba, más que nada a su ego.

Y la consiguió, después de todo ella fue una más de sus conquistas, pero como hombre y merodeador que era, no podía con las ataduras de una relación más de un mes… grave error, como se lamentaba ahora o un mes después de dejarla, al darse cuenta que no había sido una más… James Potter se había enamorado de Lily Evans… pero ella no quería saber más nada de él.

* * *

EL CAPITULOS ES CORTO POR DOS MOTIVOS:

- ES UNA INTRODUCCIÓN

- ES A PRUEBA, A VER SI LES GUSTA

**REVIEWS**

**corrección de un error... además para avisar que no podré actualizar esta semana porque debo de estudiar para parciales pero no se preocupen que desde el miércoles tengo feriado hasta domingo así que en esos días de ley que subo nuevo cap! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE YA LLEGARON!**


	2. Debo rehacer mi vida

Hola!

Antes que nada gracias por la aceptación de mi idea! estoy muy feliz que les haya gustado! Y gracias por haber esperado, como les prometí ni bien tuve tiempo estoy publicando, no saben lo que me costo, espero cumpla las expectativas.

Tengo algunas aclaraciones sobre el fic, aún no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, creo que será un poco largo.

El fic tiene partes en las que Lily cuenta su historia, practicamente es un relato de ella, claro que hay algunos momentos en los que ella no se encuentra pero igual son necesarios saber.

Ahora los agradecimiento a los fics! no saben lo feliz que me hicieron al recibirlos, es mi primera historia de esta pareja y jamás pense recibir tantos reviews por el primer cap! muchas gracias

Este capítulo va dedidacado a todas las que me dandaron reviews: Miles de gracias

_**Francesca Potter, Columbine Elfglitter, Denef, Karipotter, amyMalfoy, Hela Morrigan, Jor, pameladc92, Kili Black, --.**_

No me casaré de decir gracias jajaja, que bueno que les gusto la introducción.

No las aburro más, me despido y espero que lleguen más reviews jeje n.n

**_Diluz_**

* * *

Todo comenzó después de las fiestas (Navidad y Año Nuevo) de nuestro sexto ciclo, gracias a las insistencias de Remus, no, gracias no, al contrario, ¿cómo le hice caso?... es que no me puedo negar, él es tan buen amigo que terminó convenciéndome, me dijo que le de una oportunidad a James, solo como amigos… y yo de tonta que aceptó, maldita la hora en que le hice caso a Remus, nada de esto hubiera pasado, no estaría con el corazón roto… pero tampoco hubiera tenido momentos tan lindos, no, a pesar de todo, el tiempo que estuve con James fue el mejor… mejor no me desvío del tema, como les contaba, le di una oportunidad a James de conocerlo, me di cuenta que ya no era tan inmaduro como antes y no era un descerebrado como pensaba (es muy inteligente, a veces me enseñaba a mí).

Nos hicimos buenos amigos, siempre que me veía triste me levantaba los ánimos con alguno de sus chistes… no crean que porque fue mi amigo dejó de hacer bromas, si lo pensaron así es que no conocen a James Potter, aunque siempre los regañaba ya no me molestaba con los merodeadores, todos eran muy agradables. Me imagino que deben de estar con la intriga de Sirius Black, él seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre, cada semana una chica distinta, pero debo admitir que era muy divertido.

Otra vez me desvíe del tema… desde que nos hicimos amigos James no salió con ninguna chica y tampoco me invitaba a salir, claro que siempre había algunas indirectas, pero como éramos amigos las tomaba como bromas. Recuerdo muy bien que era un viernes de la primera semana de marzo, íbamos caminando por los pasillos del colegio conversando de la clase de pociones (para variar Slughorn los había castigado, ya saben a quienes me refiero), recuerdo muy bien todo, cada palabra y expresión que tuvo…

-Lily – dijo James dejando de caminar

-dime- respondí, al darme cuenta que se había detenido, yo también me detuve y voltee a verlo, se veía un poco nervioso

-yo… Lily el domingo hay salida a Hogsmade y yo quisiera invitarte – me miró nervioso – no quiero que pienses que sigo siendo el mismo de antes… yo…tu

-Esta bien James, no tienes que decir nada, sé que no eres él mismo de antes – le sonreí

-¿me estas diciendo que aceptas? – me preguntó emocionado, que lindo se veía con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos avellana brillando

-si – le respondí lo más tranquila posible, la verdad me moría de los nervios, no estaba segura si había respondido correctamente

-gracias Lily – me respondió sonriendo – ya verás que no te arrepentirás

-Eso espero James – le respondí también sonriendo – vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre

-Lo que usted ordene señorita – respondió haciendo un moviendo de mano de forma galante, yo solo me reí.

…Esa salida lo marco todo, desde ese momento me empecé a enamorar de James Potter, ¿y quién no?, con lo galante, divertido, guapo, inteligente,…,y un sin fin de cualidades, saben es una larga historia todo lo que viví con el aunque fueron solo dos meses que estuve con él… son la una de la madrugada, mañana tengo clases y estoy muy cansada, si no duermo no estaré atenta en clase y talvez me duerma y eso jamás me ha pasado y no quiero que me pase. Luego seguiré contándoles, hasta mañana… no, más tarde.

* * *

James había estado en la Sala de los Menesteres que se había convertido en las afueras de Hogsmade, cerca de la casa de los gritos, donde él y Lily se sentaban, en las faldas del árbol, a conversar, besarse o solo estar juntos.

Cuando regresó a la torre de Gryffindor eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada, la sala común estaba desierta, subió a su cuarto donde encontró a todos sus compañeros durmiendo, haciendo el menor ruido (ya que sabía que su amigo Lunático tenía buen oído) se echó a dormir aunque tardó en conciliar sueño.

-James – gritaba por enésima vez Remus – ya despiértate

-No – respondía un somnoliento James – tengo mucho sueño

-¿A qué hora llegaste Cornamenta? – preguntó su mejor amigo - ¿acaso te divertiste anoche?

-No digas estupideces Canuto – respondió James molesto – sabes muy bien que la única para mí es Lily y ella me odia.

-Por favor cornamenta, no empecemos tan temprano a hablar de Evans – respondió molesto Sirius.

-Canuto tiene razón James, será mejor que te cambies, te esperamos en la sala – dijo Remus antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas Lily se estaba recogiendo su cabello en una cola como siempre, se veía más pálida de lo común y con un semblante triste.

-Lily – escuche que me llamaba Mary - ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí –mentí

-No parece, estás muy pálida y – se detuvo pensando cual era le mejor manera de preguntármelo

-¿Otra vez Potter? ¿Qué paso ahora? – preguntó mi amiga sin necesidad que yo se lo diga… ¿tan evidente era?

-No, claro que no – volví a mentir

-Lily soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco demasiado, no me puedes engañar – respondió un poco ofendida, nota para mí: ¿cuándo vas a aprender que no puedes ocultarle nada a Mary?

-Esta bien Mary, sí fue él, es que ayer me volvió a decir que me amaba, no directamente porque no lo deje hablar – respondí muy triste

-Lily – me dijo a modo de consolación

-Es que ya no sé que hacer Mary, Potter no se da cuenta que me hace daño, no quiero que vuelva a jugar conmigo, que le crea que me ama y a los dos meses me deje – no pude lograr detener una lágrima que bajo por toda mi mejilla.

­-Lily yo creo que te está hablando con la verdad – me dijo mi amiga muy segura, demasiado.

-No lo creo, con James Potter nunca se sabe, pero es que ya no puedo seguir en esta situación, sufriendo por Potter, ya no puedo, no quiero – si estoy muy dolida – sabes, ayer le dije algo que debo comenzar a creerlo y ponerlo en práctica – la miré y ella estaba esperando que prosiguiera – le dije que era una persona libre y que podía salir con quien yo desee

-Eso es cierto Lily y ya te lo he repetido millones de veces, debes de darte una oportunidad de ser feliz, quién sabe y es Josh Witter, él te ha estado escribiendo todas las vacaciones ¿verdad? – me pregunta con un dejo de picardía

-Sí – respondí sin emoción alguna – es un gran chico, talvez tengas razón y deba darle una oportunidad, pero vasta de charla que ya no vamos a poder desayunar nada

-Tranquila Lily, sabes que es temprano – dijo Mary muy calmada siguiendo de cerca de la pelirroja

-Sabes que me gusta sentarme en el primer asiento, no quiero que me lo quiten – dije saliendo de la sala común

-Sí como el lugar es tan pedido tienes que reservarlo un mes antes – noten el sarcasmo de mi amiga y ganas no me faltaron de responderle pero antes de llegar al gran comedor nos encontramos con Josh.

-Lily – me dijo muy sonriente, se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, para los que desean saber, Josh es un prefecto de Ravenclaw, está en varias clases conmigo, esta en el equipo de su casa como golpeador, tiene un buen físico y es muy guapo.

-Hola Josh – respondí el saludo muy sonriente, demasiado

-Yo te estaba buscando – me dijo levemente sonrojado

-¿si? – pregunté muy curiosa - ¿para qué?

-Te veo en el comedor Lily – dijo Mary, al parecer no fui la única que se dio cuenta que su presencia incomodaba a Josh con lo que tenía que decirme.

-Yo…bueno como tu sabes, claro que debes saber porque eres la Premio Anual, si es que el domingo hay salida Hogsmade y yo quería preguntarte si es que te gustaría ir conmigo, bueno si lo deseas yo entenderé muy bien si no puedes porque sé que eres una chica muy ocupada, así que talvez mejor no hubiera preguntado nada, ni hubiera ocupado tu valioso tiempo… - mientras que Josh seguía con su palabrería redundante, mis ojos se desviaron hacia la esquina del pasillo por donde recién habían volteado los merodeadores, James iba con la mirada perdida pero se dio cuenta de mi presencia y también de la de Josh, me atrevería a decir que su semblante empeoró, sentí que lo estaba traicionando, pero eso no era cierto no me tiene que preocupar Potter, no me quiero sentir mal porque él se siente mal; en ese momento me di cuenta que no quería ser dependiente de James, tenía que olvidarlo por mi bien.

-Josh – lo llame para que terminara su discurso, porque aunque parezca increíble seguía hablando, le sonreí – si la propuesta sigue en pie, si me gustaría.

-Sí Lily no te preocupes yo lo entiendo muy bien, sé que eres una per… ¿qué? – al parecer estaba pensando que no iba a aceptar porque se quedo perplejo

-Que sí acepto ir contigo – le volví a repetir, aunque trataba de ignorar la mirada de James cada vez se volvía más intensa, hasta el punto que atrajo la mía como un imán, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, celos, rabia, aunque no sé si todo sea cierto, Lily vasta de pensar en Potter.

-Esto es genial Lily – dijo Josh muy emocionado – esperaré con ansias la salida, ¿te parece bien a las dos?

-Si esta bien – respondí sonriendo lo que más podía (que era casi una mueca porque la mirada de James me tenía minimizada)

-Hola Evans – me saludo James con una voz que parecía que había luchado mucho por salir, era como arrastrada.

-Hola Lily – me saludaron Remus y Peter

-Hola pelirroja – si como siempre Sirius poniendo apodos

-Buenos días – salude educadamente a todos y volví mi mirada a Josh mientras que ellos seguían su camino aunque Remus tuvo que jalar del brazo a James para que siguiera caminando, maldición son estos actos, en sus celos, en su mirada triste que pienso que de verdad el me quiere, no Lily concéntrate, estas hablando con Josh.

-Entonces nos vemos, debo dejar este libro en la biblioteca antes de clases – dijo Josh señalando un libro, ¿les dije que era estudioso?

-Sí esta bien, yo iré a desayunar – le respondí – nos vemos

-Sí – respondió feliz, acto seguido me sorprendió porque se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla – gracias – y se fue caminando deprisa para que no viera que se había sonrojado.

Entre al gran comedor que estaba muy lleno, visualice a Mary que estaba sentada al costado de los merodeadores, por un momento pensé sentarme al otro extremo pero Mary me vio y me llamó. Me senté al frente de Mary, al costado de Remus. James estaba sentado a dos sitios de Mary.

-¿Y? – fue la gran pregunta de mi amiga

-¿Y qué? – le respondí indiferente mientras me servía una taza de leche

-¿Qué paso con Josh? – me preguntó sin ocultar su emoción.

-¿Estas saliendo con Witter? – preguntó el impertinente de Black

-No te importa – respondí sin mirarle aunque me imagino que se indignó.

-No te metas Black – dijo Mary a modo de broman – sino tampoco me contará a mí , ¿y bien Lily?

-Me invito a salir – dije resignada sabía que no iba a para hasta que se lo dijese

-¡Eso es genial Lily! – dijo mi amiga muy emocionada – yo te dije que te invitaría a salir, ¿y qué le respondiste? – no era la única que me miraba expectante, todos los merodeadores también esperaban mi respuesta, sin desearlo miré a James, tenía una mirada de suplica y tristeza, maldición dije que no me preocuparía por él.

--Me voy al salón de clases, los veo ahí – dijo James, salió sin decir nada más

-Yo iré Canuto, no te preocupes, con permiso – Remus detuvo a Black antes que salga detrás de su amigo y fue él.

-No entiendo Evans como prefieres salir con ese imbécil (aclaración lo detesta por el Quidditch) antes que salir con James – me dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Muy simple Black, Josh es un gran chico y Potter nunca más estará en mis planes de salida – le respondí como si fuera tan obvio y tan certero, si yo misma me lo creyera sería mejor.

-Lo dices tan segura Lily – dijo Peter - ¿Nunca le darás una oportunidad?

-Ya la tuvo y no la aprovecho Peter – Merlín ¿alguien me ha poseído? ¿por qué estoy actuando tan frívola?

-Él sabe que se equivoco Lily, pero ahora de verdad te quiere – dijo Peter como tratando que yo entienda a James ¿pueden creerlo?, ahora yo soy la mala y él la pobre víctima

-Lo siento chicos pero no deseo seguir hablando de este tema, para mi está cerrado – contesté secamente, terminé lo último de leche que quedaba en mi taza – me voy a clases, nos vemos – sin esperar a nadie cogí mi maleta y me retiré del gran comedor hacia el salón de mi primera clase del día, transformaciones.

-Parece que en verdad James no tendrá ninguna oportunidad – dijo Peter

-No lo creo Peter, la pelirroja está aún dolida y es por eso que no lo perdona, ¿además que chica no desearía regresar con Cornamenta?, sabes que muchas hacen cola, somos los merodeadores – respondió Sirius con gran altanería

-En eso te equivocas Black – respondió Mary – Lily no es como las demás chicas, jamás haría cola por regresar con Potter, sabes lo que le costó a Potter estar con ella – le dijo muy desafiante, eran muy buenos amigos pero al igual que Lily detestaba la arrogancia y egocentrismo que tenía – yo también ya me voy al salón de clases

-Mujeres – dijo Canuto después que Mary abandonó el comedor – se complican tanto

-Pero a ti te va muy bien con ellas Canuto – le respondió su amigo

-Lo sé Colagusano – respondió como si fuera muy evidente – pero eso no quiere decir que las entienda, sólo les hago creer que las entiendo

-Nunca cambiarás – dijo Peter negando con su cabeza

-No mientras sea joven mi querido amigo, la vida es sólo una y hay que vivirla – dijo Sirius

-¡Qué filosófico! – respondió con sarcasmo – ya vamos a las clases o llegaremos tarde

-Si no quiero que Minni me castigue porque tengo una cita – dijo cogiendo la última tostada – vamos

-¿Y ahora quién es la víctima? – preguntó curioso Peter

-Dirás afortunada Colagusano, es una de 5to, de Hufflepuff – dijo Sirius, luego como recordando algo cambió su semblante - ¿Crees que Cornamenta este bien?

-Espero que Remus lo ayude, si le molestó verlos conversar, se debió de poner peor al saber que Evans saldría con él – respondió preocupado

* * *

-James – llamaba Remus – espérame – el aludido se detuvo y esperó - ¿estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy, Lunático no puedo estar peor – dijo recostándose sobre la pared – ella ya me olvidó, va a rehacer su vida, sé que le hice mucho daño pero me arrepiento, si supieras como me siento ahora, la amo demasiado, es la mujer de mi vida Lunático – dijo desesperado, resignado y arrepentido

-Lo sé James, nunca te vi así por nadie – miro a su amigo, se veía muy mal

-Necesito hablar con ella, necesito que me escuche, que sepa cuanto la amo, que hablo en serio, que esto es para siempre – miro a su amigo – Lunático ayúdame, ella es tu amiga, dile que sólo me escuche

-No lo sé James – respondió dudoso – trataré de hacer que acepte, pero siendo sincero no sé si acepte

-Solo inténtalo Remus, por favor, sólo quiero que me escuche, que sepa lo que siento por ella – volvió a pedir James

-Esta bien James, ahora vamos a clases – respondió Lunático

* * *

La clase de la profesora McGonagall fue muy práctica ya que ese año rendirían los EXTASIS, pero no debemos omitir que les dejo un gran trabajo para la siguiente clase; la clase de Encantamientos, como siempre fue muy aburrida, muchos alumnos durmiendo mientras el profesor Flitwick hablaba y hablaba. Por suerte las clases terminaron y ya era hora del almuerzo, los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaban abandonado el salón de Encantamiento hacia el gran comedor.

-Lily – me llamó Remus, ¿les conté que es mi amigo no?, uno de los mejores, me enteré de su problema "peludo" (como lo llama James) pero a mi no me importó y eso él lo valoró mucho - ¿podemos hablar? – lo noto muy nervioso

-Si claro – le respondí y miré a mi amiga Mary que solo me sonrío y se fue caminando hacia un chico de Ravenclaw con el que estaba saliendo, bueno esa es otra historia, luego les contaré

-Yo quería pedirte un favor – me dijo Remus mientras se cogía las manos

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Se te acabo la poción? – le pregunté preocupada, la verdad es que me gustaba ayudarlo y sabía que con la poción matalobos aligeraba su sufrimiento

-No aún tengo, gracias – respondió agradecido – es sobre James – me miro dudoso

-Remus – le dije con resignación – no quiero hablar de él por favor

-Lily solo escúchalo, él solo quiere hablar contigo

-Pero yo no Remus, no quiero escuchar más sus mentiras – si en mi voz se escucho el recelo que hablaba

-Esta vez no es mentira Lily – dijo Remus – te puedo asegurar que te hablará con la verdad

-Remus, de verdad ya no quiero saber más de él, me hizo mucho daño, yo…yo estoy comenzando una nueva vida, ya no quiero nada de él – no me atrevía a mirarlo, sabía que se iba a dar cuenta que el que hablaba era mi corazón herido

-Solo te pido que lo escuches – me volvió a insistir Remus

-Lo siento Remus, esta vez no podré cumplirte el favor – y sin más que decirle me fui hacia el gran comedor aunque las ganas de almorzar se me habían ido.

* * *

-¿Y? – preguntó un emocionado pelinegro

-Lo siento James, me insistí mucho pero no quiso – le dijo un apenado castaño

-No importa Lunático – respondió abatido Cornamenta – no importa

-¿Y qué harás? – volvió a insistir Remus

-Igual hablaré con ella, así tenga que encerrarla en un cuarto para que me escuche – dijo James muy decidido – quiero que sepa todo lo que la amo, quiero demostrarle que le daría todo la felicidad del mundo, quiero que ella sea feliz

-James, no quiero ser malo, ¿te has puesto a pensar si tu no eres su felicidad? – pregunto un poco nervioso su amigo, pero sabía que su amigo no tenía que hacerse muchas ilusiones con la pelirroja

-Yo…yo…- toda la iniciativa que tuvo se calló por los suelos – sólo quiero que sea feliz Remus, quiero que sepa toda la felicidad que estoy dispuesto a darle, pero trataré de entender si yo no soy su felicidad

-Es muy noble de tu parte James – dijo Lunático

-Cuando te enamoras solo piensas en la felicidad de esa persona – dijo entre soñador y decaído

-Muy bien, ¿cómo hablarás con ella? – dijo Remus

-Creo que ella optó por la peor forma – dijo James sonriendo de lado – necesito que me ayuden con el plan

-¿y cuál es? – pregunto ansioso Remus

-La encerraremos en el salón de astronomía, ahí hablaré con ella – dijo James – para esto necesito la ayuda de los tres, ya sabes que estamos hablando de Evans, las cosas se complican con ella

-Te ayudaré y estoy seguro que Sirius y Peter también – dijo sonriendo - ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Hoy mismo después de mi entrenamiento de Quidditch – dijo James – ahora vamos a almorzar que sino no comeré nada y el capitán del equipo no rendirá

-Vamos – dijo remus caminando a su costado

* * *

Si no fuera mucho problema me gustaría que en sus reviews me respondieran una pequeñas preguntitas...

-¿Les gustaría que sea un fic largo o corto?

-¿Prefieren que sea sólo un fic romántico o también contenga temás como Voldemort en esos tiempos? Es una pregunta muy importante porque a veces me ha pasado que encuentro un poco cargados los fics cuando hay más temas de los que deseo

-Si desean algún personaje en especial, alguna crítica, duda, opinión, todo es bien recibido

REVIEWS no se olviden, así actualizaré más pronto jeje, es que son la energía para seguir


	3. Te amo

Hola gente!!

Sí lo sé! deben creer que soy una malvada pero en verdad no me di cuenta hasta hoy que se había pasado un mes desde la publicación... sino pregúntenselo a Jor! jajaja en fin mmmmmm si hay demasiado drama en este cap! jaja demasiado! y no me odien pero es algo necesario!

Estoy muy feliz porque no pense que gustara tanto mi fic jaja de verdad es genial y en verdad también me encanta escribirlo... es el que más facil se me hace escribir! no sé será porque amo demasiado esta pareja jajaja y REmus(L) si soy la fanática Remus mmmm de las chicas que leen no hay más fans de Remus? no quieren hacer un club de amamos a Moony!? sería genial!! n.n

Bien basta de hablar de Remus jajaja... antes de agradecer a todos los reviews quiero agradecer a Jor que me ayudo mucho en este cap! si nena! eres demasiado genial! jaja demasiadas cosas en comun mi vida! (como lo dirías tú) en verdad gracias por tu ayuda muy objetiva en el cap! me sirvió de mucho!! jaja y gracias de antemano por lo de tu fic ;) jaja si chicas si se kieren enterar leean el fic de Jor 'Una hermosa generación' jajaja

Algo más que agradecer... sí! gracias **por** responder las preguntas!! entonces he quedado que va a ser un fic intermedio ni corto ni tan largo y va a ser más que nada romántico pero si va a tener una que otra cosita de Voldy! jaja

Ahora sí! los agradecimientos por los reviews!

Andre: muchas gracias por tu review! mmmmmm eso de sufrir bueno va a ser un poquito porque no todas las cosas en la vida son fáciles... ya verás jaja como dicen al final de una tormenta sale un día de sol o algo así ajaja n.n Espero que sigas con el fic!

Samantha Black: hola! muchas gracias por tu review! y por responder las preguntas jajaja espero q este cap te guste! besos

caroline: Gracias! en verdad ha sido de gran ayuda tu review! bueno Sev lo veremos más adelante y los otros personajes, muchas muchas gracias y espero q sigas con el fic!

Columbine Elfglitter: Hola! gracias jaja siempre tu de gran ayuda jaja bueno si como dije va a ser intermedio tampoco tan largo y lo de voldy va a ser poco no mas... si ami tmb me da pena las muertes!

Pameladc92: me encantan tus reviews! son muy motivadores jaja! me dicen hey sigue con el fic si recibir los reviews es muy genial! bueno espero que este cap te guste! hay mucho drama, jjiji

Denef: muchas gracias por tu comentario lo tendré muy encuenta para los siguientes cap! este no porque es solo Lily y James, pero para los proximos claro que sí y si tienes alguna ayudam más para mí bienvenida sea!

Kili black: por favor, sé que me demoré mucho!! pero perdón y sé buena y deja un review jajaja aunque no te parezaca bueno el cap!! desde ya te digo que tu review en irreal em encnato gracias! y el de aca ni q decir! jajaja me dio risa ¬¬ gracias por recordarme la frecuencia con q subo los caps! jajaj tkm besos

Romiix: muchas gracias por tu review! es de mucha ayuda para seguir con el fic! y tiene mucha razón el tema principal es Lily y James y lo de Voldy si un poco le da más emoción

Mainy: hola! gracias por leer mi fic! q bueno q te gusto! jaja también por responder a las preguntas y por favor me avisas cuando ya tenga tu nuevo fic de LYJ porque me enctan!

Lagordis: gracias por tu review! y por las sugerencias espero que continues con el fic.

Hela Morrigan: jaja muchas gracias por tu review! q bien q te guste ehhhh ahora q te escribo! tiene muy olvidado tu fic eh! jaja y gracias por... todo lo q me dijiste

Jor: Mi vida! jajaja si los celos son buenísimos son al mejor arma jaja son ' eh estúpido si no te diste cuenta lo que tuviste ahora ya es muy tarde' jajaja sí! a mi también me encanta el temple de Lily es demasiado orgullosa no sé jaja no sé sería genial por na prate claro porder ser como ella en esos casos jaja gracias por responder la preguntas jaja si ya sabes lo mucho que amo a Remuz ;) y por la gran ayuda con el fic... bueno todo lo demás ya lo sabes! sí we're drama queens jaja ¬¬ bueno espero tu fic! q por cierto va a estar buenísimo jajaja

Lenn: que decir! gracia jaja me encanta hablar contigo por msn ya que la distancia geográfica es grande jaja gracias porque siempre me impulsas a seguir escribiendo y por mentirme diciendo q mis fics son los mejores jaja... acepto esa mentirita n.n nos hablamos nena1 besos.

paulyblack: gracias por tu review! y como dije es una historia romántica y si va a ver Voldy va a ser poco! casi nada porque a mi tampoco me gusta mucho enredo jiji espero que sigas leyendo, besos

Erszebeth: gracias jaja espero que sigas en este cap!! eh! espero tu review! aunque sea con tomatazos jiji

Bien esos son todos los reviews! es genial vamos subiendo esta cap fueron 15 espero que en este sean más sí! por fas! saben lo mucho que me gusta los reviews y sería lindo de su parte hacer feliz a la autora n.n jiji bueno espero que les guste y espero no demorarme tanto! jaja

Besos y se cuidan!

**_Diluz_**

* * *

-Estoy dispuesta a rehacer mi vida, desee sacarme de la cabeza a James Potter, no quiero seguir sufriendo por él, sé que me muero de ganas por escucharlo y volver a caer en él, pero también se que solo encontraría la desilusión- se repetía Lily muchas veces.

Ya era sábado en la noche, al día siguiente sería su cita con el prefecto de Ravenclaw, no mostraba ningún signo de emoción pero sabía fingirlo muy bien cuando se requería, estaba haciendo su guardia nocturna, siempre la hacía con Remus cuando era prefecta, pero ahora que era Premio Anual, ella tenía más responsabilidades.

Caminaba por los pasillos con la mente en otro lugar cuando sintió el ulular de una lechuza al final del pasillo, se acercó a ella y vio que tenía una nota, la desató con extrema rapidez y lo que leyó la preocupo más.

_Lily,_

_Estoy en la torre de Astronomía, necesito verte urgente, ven rápido._

_Mary_

Algo le había sucedido a su amiga para que le escriba esa nota, era su caligrafía, el corazón comenzó a acelerarse y corrió hacia la torre de Astronomía, abrió la puerta muy desesperada.

- Mary – grité - ¿Mary estas bien? – estaba nerviosa y me sentí peor cuando cerraban la puerta que estaba detrás de mí. Saqué mi varita por si algo sucediera pero escuche un casi inaudible 'expelliarmus' y mi varita salió volando hacia mi atacante, estaba muy asustada porque ahora no tendría defensa.

- Evans no creí que fuera tan fácil desarmarte – dijo una voz muy familiar para mi y mi corazón volvió poco a poco a su ritmo normal – deberías tener más cuidado si de verdad fuera un atacante

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter? – grité furiosa, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta y caer tan fácil en su trampa?

- Hablar contigo – respondió muy tranquilo el descarado

- Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar – espeté furiosa, no, no podía escucharlo porque no era tan fuerte y le creería.

- Yo necesito solo que me escuches, aunque sea solo una vez – dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo

- Pues parece que no me queda otra salida ¿no? – pregunté con sarcasmo – eso es desventaja

- No había otra forma de que me escucharas – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa de esas que me derriten. ¡Maldición Lily!

- ¡Pues claro que no te iba a escuchar! ¡No tienes nada que decirme! – grité y lo miré expectante cruzándome de brazos

- Claro que tengo Lily y muchas – dijo mirándome a los ojos pero yo desvié la mirada

– Lily yo sé que fui el más idiota del mundo, no sabes como me arrepiento de mis actitudes… - _al menos te diste cuenta de lo que eres y te arrepientes_

- …Siempre me recrimino por como te traté, no lo merecías, yo no te merecía… seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro Lily… - _que bien te recriminabas saliendo con muchas chicas en mi cara y ahora dices que no me mereces, serás imbécil._

- … yo… después que terminamos pensé en seguir mi vida como siempre, pero nunca volvió a ser la misma, siempre estabas en mis pensamientos, si estaba con otra chica la comparaba contigo y… - _si como tenías tanto tiempo hablando con ellas ¿qué comparabas? ¿quién besaba mejor?_

-…al comienzo no me di cuenta porque era… pensé que podía ser porque tú no eras como todas ellas, simples superficiales y en cierto modo eres lo mejor que había tenido, pero no más… - _vaya que te das cuenta que fui lo mejor que tuviste muy tarde _

-…cuando te veía deprimida, con la mirada perdida me daban ganas de ir y abrazarte, de consolarte, animarte porque no me gustaba verte así… pensé que esas reacciones fueron porque antes eras mi amiga y te había tomado cariño como una, pero no podía ir contigo como si nada hubiera pasado, tu ni me hablabas… - sí_ que querías consolarme, echándome en cara la mucho que te divertías mientras yo sufría, ¿amigos? Que extraña me resulta esa palabra contigo._

-…me sentía devastado, hubo noches en las que no pude dormir pensando en ti, en la razón por la que te dejé si lo único que hacía era pensar en ti… - _¿Cuáles noches James Potter? ¿Las que no pasabas con alguna chica en el cuarto de escobas?_

-…me fui dando cuenta lo importante que eras para mí y lo tonto que había sido al dejarte si te habías convertido en mi todo… al fin comprendí porque te había dejado si nos iba tan bien, nunca había estado tanto tiempo con nadie y sentí miedo, mucho miedo porque nunca antes había sentido algo tan profundo y fuerte por nadie… - _eres un tonto, terminarme por tener miedo a enamorarte, eres un tonto, un completo idiota._

- … nada de lo que hice logró sacarte de mi cabeza… - ¿_lo dirá en serio? ¿deberé creerle? No, Lily se fuerte_

-…nada Lily… dudo que en verdad exista forma de olvidarme de ti… - ¿_por qué después de todo te estoy creyendo cada palabra de lo que dices? ¿por qué me sigues ilusionando James? ¿por qué?_

-… lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte… yo… yo… - _no lo digas, no puedo escucharlo, nublarás mi mente y luego podrás ser dueño de ella y no quiero, no quiero._

- No lo digas –grité alterada

-¿Por qué? – me contestó confuso

- Porque no es necesario – le dije tratando de sonar indiferente, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una mujer frívola.

- ¿Entonces entiendes a lo que me refiero? – dijo con un leve esperanza en su voz y una linda brillantez en sus ojos que no me dejaban pensar con claridad. No me había percatado que esta tan cerca de mí.

- Claro que entiendo – le dije y debía seguir hablando pero sentí sus manos en mi cintura y como poco a poco me acercaba mas a su cuerpo, ya sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi cabello e iba bajando… ojos, nariz hasta mis labios y yo seguí sin moverme, pero no podía, deseaba besarlo. Cuando sentí sus labios en los míos supe que era la perdición y me entregué al besó. No fue como los que nos dábamos de novios, fue muy diferente comenzó suave como si nuestros labios recién se conocieran, había mucha dulzura, ternura, muchos sentimientos encontrados… pero luego el deseo comenzó a subir y su lengua pedía permiso a mis labios para entrar y ellos aceptaron gustosos, las manos de James su movía por mi espalda, por mi cintura y cada vez me acercaba más a su cuerpo, mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y mis manos jugueteaban con su rebelde cabello.

Todo marchaba bien, nos besábamos con demasiadas emociones juntas, con demasiado deseo por el tiempo que no pudimos besarnos, todo salía a flote… todo… porque en ese momento me vi llorando como lo hice cuando el me dejó, lo mucho que sufrí y que no quería volver a sentir esa horrible sensación que hacía mi vida una completa desdicha… estaba decidido, no volvería con James Potter por miedo a volver a sufrir de esa manera, besé dos segundos más los labios de James y luego lo empujé bruscamente para que me soltara. El se soltó muy sorprendido y con la respiración, que la tenía igual que yo, entrecortada.

- No – le dije y él seguía con la misma cara de sorprendido – no – volví a repetir y mis ojos se posaron en el suelo mientras arreglaba mis ideas – ya te escuche, ¿era eso lo que querías verdad?, pues muy bien ya lo hice ¿ahora si me dejarás en paz? – traté de hablar lo más relajada que me podía dejar mi respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó aturdido – no te entiendo Lily

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Potter? – le dije con ironía y la rabia que sentía por el sufrimiento que pasé, sí, la rabia y el dolor se apoderaron de mí – Pues bien, ahora tu me escucharás a mi – dijo con una frialdad en mi voz que lo dejó estupefacto – me importa muy poco lo que hayas dicho, ya no me interesa, no ya no, pero te equivocas en algo Potter, tu no eres el culpable de mi sufrimiento, la culpable de todo lo que sufrí fui yo por enamórame de ti – parecía que destilaba veneno – muy bonito tu discursito Potter pero no creo que lo hayas hecho tu, ¿le pediste ayuda a Remus o tus amigotes?, es realmente imposible que hayas pensado todo eso por ti solo.

- Es lo que siento – se defendió con aspereza – nadie lo hizo por mí

- ¡No me importa! – le grité furiosa - ¡No me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo! Ya no soy la misma tonta Potter, ya no volveré a caer en tu tonto palabrerío, no más – lo último lo dije como un susurro

- ¡Pero no es ningún palabrerío Lily! – Exclamó desesperado - ¡Todo es realidad! ¡Es lo que siento por ti! ¿Es que no entiendes? – me gritaba muy alterado – es que no entiendes que te amo – su voz bajó hasta hacerse susurro – Te amo – me repitió más seguro

- ¿Crees que porque me dices que me amas correré otra vez a tus brazos? – grité con toda la rabia contenida – Estas equivocado porque yo ya no te amo – _que gran mentirosa resulte, decirle que no lo amo si en lo único que pienso todo el maldito día es él._

- ¿Qué? – me miró estupefacto

- Lo que oíste Potter, ya no siento nada por ti – cree _Lily, cree en tus palabras, tienes que creer tu misma_ - ¿acaso pensaste que te esperaría para siempre?

- No – dijo casi inaudible – pero…

- ¿Pero qué? Pensaste que con ese gran discurso ya me tendrías otra vez en la palma de tus manos – no lo hice como pregunta sino como afirmación

- Yo – trataba de hablar James mientras una gota marga salió de uno de sus ojos- yo… - no articulaba nada y sabía que si me quedaba un momento más me preocuparía por sus lágrimas, por él

- Si no tienes nada más que decir, creo que cumplí y te escuché, si fueras amable de. darme mi varita y sacar el hechizo de la puerta – le dije secamente, necesitaba salir inmediatamente de ahí o lloraría con él, el no se movía ni decía nada

- Esta bien – me entregó mi varita y no pude resistirme a ver su mirada, era de tristeza completa, dolor, decepción, todo lo que una vez sentí, no lo hacía por venganza, no soy una persona vengativa, lo hacía por miedo a volver a sufrir, no lo soportaría. Abrió la puerta y me dio pase, estaba caminando y me voltee a verlo.

- Algo más Potter, soy una persona libre y como te dije quiero volver a hacer mi vida, no quiero que interrumpas en ella, al parecer ya no podremos ni ser amigos así que lo mejor será solo conversar cuando sea necesario, sólo para las decisiones que como Premios Anuales tenemos – le dije lo más tranquila que pude, pero no podía aguantar más – Adiós – le dije antes de salir de el salón, baje las escaleras y me pareció sentir dos pares de ojos sobre mi pero no había nada, bajé deprisa y luego comencé a correr hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

-

James estaba completamente destrozado, nunca pensó que Lily Evans fuera tan hiriente con lo que decía, aún no se movía de ese lugar y muchas de las frases que momentos antes decía Lily seguían sonando en su cabeza, la lágrimas comenzaron a caer más rápido sobre la mejilla del moreno.

Sus dos amigos, Sirius y Remus habían estado fuera del salón por si algo sucediese y el plan fallará, se sorprendieron mucho de ver salir a la pelirroja como un huracán, por suerte estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James y ella nos los pudo ver.

Vieron a su amigo parado con la mirada perdida en el suelo y llorando, lo habían visto mal, cuando se deprimía porque no ganaba un partido de Quidditch pero esta vez era diferente, a tristeza se veía reflejada en sus ojos, al parecer no había resultado como deseaban.

- Hermano, ¿estas bien? – se animó a preguntar su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. El aludido no respondió.

- James – dijo su amigo castaño muy preocupado.

- La perdí para siempre, ella ya no me ama, me detesta, se burló de mis sentimientos – dijo aún mirando al suelo.

Sus amigos sabían que ese era un plan casi suicida, sabían que las cosas no iban a salir como James esperaba pero él mantenía una esperanza que le hizo seguir con el plan y ellos como buenos amigos no lo dejarían caer solo, siempre estarían para él.

- Le entrego mi corazón, le digo que nunca me había enamorado y a ella no le importo – miró a su amigo Sirius - ¡No le importo Canuto!

- James – dijo su amigo como consolación – sabes como es Evans talvez todo lo que dijo no fue en serio

- ¿Qué no fue en serio? – gritó molesto – yo la vi, me lo dijo a mí y no parecía que estaba mintiendo

- James – dijo Remus que hasta el momento se había mantenido escuchando a sus amigos – Sirius tiene razón, tienes que entender que ella sintió lo mismo que tu estas sintiendo cuando tu la dejaste, ella también pensó que tu te estabas burlando de sus sentimientos, conozco a Lily y es demasiado orgullosa, tanto como tú, talvez, bueno talvez ella aun está herida y le es difícil perdonar – trató de razonar el licántropo.

- No Remus, no trates de justificarla, ella fue bien clara – dijo con mucho dolor – no quiere saber más nada de mí – los miró para ver la reacción – yo no insistiré más, trataré de olvidarme de ella – más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color avellana – aunque me resulte imposible – les dio una mirada más – necesito estar solo – sin decir más porque sabía que no era necesario, cogió su capa de invisibilidad y salió sin un destino claro, necesitaba curar o al menos calmar el dolor de su corazón.

-

Lily llegó con demasiada prisa hasta la torre de Gryffindor, subió a su habitación y no le importó las preguntas de su amiga Mary se metió en su cama y cerró los doseles además de poner un 'muffiato'. Todas las compañeras de cuarto sabían que Lily Evans a veces necesitaba desahogarse sola, luego buscaría apoyo en ellas, la entendían pero no por eso se sentían menos preocupadas en ese momento de su actitud.

Lloraba aunque deseaba no hacerlo, todo lo que le había dicho a James también le dolió a ella, sí, le dolió porque sabía que lo lastimaba y ella lo amaba, lo amaba a pesar de todo lo que dijo, pero no quería sufrir otra vez, era ese miedo a volver a creer y volver a demostrar todos los sentimientos que no podían ser correspondidos, sentía dudas, su corazón le creía todo a James pero su mente no.

Su mente le decía que no había pruebas de que funcionara, que hubo una primera vez y no funcionó, el la dejó, ¿qué le podría decir que esta vez era verdad?, que no la dejaría otra vez por otra y ella otra vez se quedaría con el corazón destrozado. Gotas amargas salieron de sus ojos.

Debo olvidarlo – se repetía y repetía – si no lo hago estaría en un circulo vicioso, saldría lastimada y mi mundo seguiría girando alrededor de él. ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte James? ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te amo?... James… ¿Por qué tampoco puede creerte? No puedo, ¿Por qué te diste cuenta tan tarde que me amabas? ¿Por qué cuando ya no te creo?... debo de dar el paso, debo olvidarte aunque parezca imposible… sólo encuentro sufrimiento contigo… solo dependencia de ti… no puedo seguir haciéndome eso, no puedo, te olvidaré James por mi bien, te olvidaré… - las lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente, hasta el cansancio, hasta que encontró el sueño.

Su nueva vida sin James comenzaba al día siguiente, en su cita con Josh. Estaba decidida, olvidaría a James Potter.

* * *

Reviews! por favor! solo les tomará 5 segundos poner 'me gustó'


End file.
